


a moment alone

by WattStalf



Series: Poll Fics [54]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, F/M, PWP, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Byleth and Seteth sneak off to the latter's office.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Series: Poll Fics [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459168
Kudos: 70





	a moment alone

They both know that they shouldn’t be doing this, but that hasn’t been able to stop them yet. It’s hard to tell if they should be doing this at  _ all _ , or if it’s far too unprofessional, but at least they manage to keep their relationship to themselves for right now. No, what it is that they know they shouldn’t be doing is, rather than waiting for nighttime, rather than going off to one of their actual rooms to do this, it’s the middle of the afternoon and Seteth has simply locked the door to his office so that he can have his way with Byleth, pushed back on his desk.

She makes him impulsive, makes him behave in ways that he wouldn’t ordinarily, and makes him do things that he never would have imagined doing. Of course, Byleth has no idea why she has such power over him, when she hardly sees herself as the type to inspire such passion in another. It isn’t as if she had much passion to speak of herself before all of this began, but now, she finds herself breathless whenever Seteth is near her, hardly able to focus on anything else at all.

The two of them are lovers, something that they have kept from everyone else at the monastery, but if they keep sneaking off like this, it will likely become obvious. Somehow, that doesn’t seem to be much of a problem to them right now, but that is probably just because, once again, their impatience has gotten the better of them, leading to Seteth pushing her back on his desk and hastily pulling down her shorts and her tights.

“You’re already so wet,” he says, almost to himself, like an observation, as he reaches a hand between her legs, leaning down over her as he does so that he can press his lips to her neck. Byleth whimpers under his touch, and he murmurs against her skin, scolding her for her impatience, scolding her for making him do this, scolding her for having this sort of effect on him.

“I can’t help it, daddy,” she replies, and he gives a little shudder of excitement. That was, initially, a part of their dynamic that neither of them expected, and that neither of them expected to be this into. It’s complicated, she knows that much, and she never asks him and he never asks her, leaving those complications entirely out of their arrangement.

“You say that every time,” he replies, sounding slightly amused, but doesn’t attempt to chastise her further. He’s far from innocent himself, and he knows that well enough, knows that he’s really not in any position to scold her as he fingers her and kisses her neck and leaves her squirming and whimpering for him on his desk.

They should be working right now, preparing for lessons or patrolling the monastery or remaining available for students to come to for guidance, rather than locking themselves up, or at the very least, they should have gone to a proper room, rather than doing it like this. Making themselves this unavailable just makes it all the more likely that a student will come to Seteth’s office looking for him, and what then? The door may be locked, but if they could tell someone were in here and tried listening at the door…

Byleth can only comfort with the knowledge that it’s highly unlikely most students would seek out Seteth before anyone else, but the other members of the faculty are definitely a possibility, and though they’ve managed to keep things to themselves for now, once one faculty member found out, she doubts they would be able to keep it a secret. But all of that is soon far from her mind, her worries fading as she gives in to the thrill of doing it like this, of knowing that they  _ could _ have gone back to her room, and instead Seteth is now standing up straight, working to free his erection and spreading her legs as he stands in front of her.

Byleth wraps her legs around him, sitting up a bit so that she can hold onto him as he pushes against her, his breathing growing more erratic in his anticipation. He hesitates for a moment, likely to tease her, before she says, “Come on, I need you, daddy,” and then he has no hope of resisting her. With a quick thrust, he buries himself inside of her, groaning her name as he gives in at last.

It is quick from that point on, as both of them let the excitement of their risk, the knowledge that they shouldn’t be doing this, take over. His thrusts are not well-paced and his rhythm can hardly be called that, but Byleth responds to each movement of his hips with one of her own, the two of them moaning and grunting and hastily working their hips, with no other concern in the world.

It isn’t long before her speech is hardly coherent, but each time she attempts to call him, “daddy,” she knows that he can tell that is what she’s going for, if the expression on his face is any indication. Each time it pushes him closer, it nearly breaks him entirely, but he holds fast, paying her proper attention and refusing to give in until he knows that she is rightfully taken care of. Fortunately for him, that is no difficult task, and Byleth is soon crying out one last, “Ah, fuck, daddy!”

It must seem strange, she thinks, that she can be so quiet when she wants to, that she can sneak up on anyone easily, and that she typically shows such little passion, but in moments like this, when they could benefit from a little discretion, she loses herself in the moment. Byleth never loses herself in the moment...except where Seteth is concerned, it seems.

His reaction is more contained, though only slightly so, groaning for her as he comes, digging his fingers into her hips. Neither of them seem to be able to keep their composure around the other anymore, it seems. There is something very nice about knowing that she is the only one to have this sort of effect on him, even if he has quite the effect on her as well.

They don’t allow themselves much time to recover after all is said and done, knowing that they should get themselves straightened up and carry on like nothing has happened. They were lucky to get away with it this time, but even knowing that, they both also know that this definitely won’t be the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
